Worlds Intertwined
by distortedimage13
Summary: Draco's finishing up his seventh year after the war, but keeps having dreams about a field near a mountain, and a brunette who needs help. He can't shake the feeling that he needs to get there to help her, so goes on a trip to find her and do what he can.
1. Worlds Intertwined Introduction

Title: Worlds Intertwined

Summary:  
Twilight/Harry Potter crossover Draco dreams of a brown haired girl and a field at the base of a strangely familiar mountain. After school ends he sets out to find her, not knowing why but feeling like he had to find her and help her.

His journey takes him, along with Harry who decides to join him, to his family's cottage in northern England, while on a walk they find the field, getting there just in time to hide behind a tree as he sees two tall men and a short blond girl carry away a petite brunette. Something about the men and girl told Draco he couldn't help the girl, at least not yet, but this was the girl in his dream! and she was being kidnapped, he didn't know why but Draco did know that this was why he was supposed to be in this field.

Not long after the girl was taken away, a man comes stumbling into the field from the opposite end of the forest. He looked oddly familiar to Draco, but Harry gasped right away before fainting-"Cedric?!" Together they embark on an adventure where magic meets vampires to save the brown haired girl.

A/N: I would say this is my first fic, but seeing as I posted the summary and first chapter of another story earlier today, that'd be lying! However, I'm writing two of them at the same time, so they're both my first fics....so go easy on me :) and i hope they're good! My other one is a purely Twilight fic- Work in Progress. Enjoy!


	2. 1: Draco's Dream and Vacation Plans

A/N: Like I said in my summary for this story, I'm working on two fics at once-usually this means an author will be slower posting, but the ideas for both stories keep coming to me, and with it being summer vacation for me I unfortunately, or fortunately-however you see it-have a lot of time to work on these stories. Hope they're not to bad, let me know what you think!

KT :)

also-**_I do not own Twilight OR Harry Potter!!_** Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling have the honors of being able to say they do.

on with the first chapter...

* * *

Chapter 1-Draco's Dream and Vacation Plans

Laughter woke him up, some of his roommates were laughing about the most idiotic things, and Draco Malfoy couldn't stand it. They were so shallow and the noise that they made was akin to the cackling of the annoying hyenas that graced the Muggle zoos with their unwanted presence. This disturbance of his peaceful, dream-filled sleep was unwanted, the ridiculous, obnoxious noise of those who live their lives under the pretenses of not having a care or worry in the world was bullshit in Draco's mind, it being so groggy, scrambling in an attempt to hold onto the last remnants of his wonderful dream. The field had been glorious, rolling waves of tall grass and trees of all sizes and shapes scattered around, all at the base of a majestic mountain that seemed vaguely familiar. There was a whisper, and a flash of someone...something...a voice-the voice was beautiful, but scared, sounded like bells speaking- and flowing locks of brown hair.

This is why the laughter he woke up to was so obnoxious, he wanted to figure out what was wrong with the beautiful voice, he wanted to find the one with the gorgeous curly brown hair and find out what she was doing in the field. Something stirred inside of him, something he hadn't felt in years, most definitely feelings he had not experienced anything remotely similar since before the war.

Draco sat up, rubbing his eyes as he stretched. 'Precious Potter' as his fellow Slytherins had started calling him, had saved the wizarding world, and Draco's life. The animosity Draco felt against Potter had entirely dissipated and they had formed some kind of tentative friendship. Granted, since they had returned to school in an attempt to complete their seventh year, to try to return some normality to their lives, their friendship was a bit more secretive, with Draco being a Slytherin and Harry a Gryffindor. Since the war, houses really haven't meant too much in comparison to before, however there still was the mentality and rivalries left from centuries of existence.

Draco entered the Great Hall, seeing Harry seated at the Gryffindor table with none other than his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Draco and Harry shyly waved at each other, as Draco's heart tugged a bit at seeing the two together. Yes, Draco was gay, he had a crush on Harry Potter and he had finally come out to a few people, a very select few to be sure. He had a reputation to maintain-but his parents had deserved to know, and after almost losing each other in the war, they readily accepted him as he is. The only other person who knew was none other than Harry himself.

Draco had told Harry on accident, Harry had been teasing him about the bloody annoying girl, Pansy Parkinson. All pretenses aside thanks to the war and the fall of the Dark Lord, Draco had gotten fed up with her constant whining and pampering, and had finally blown up at her. The fight that had ensued after was probably one of the largest in house battles that had ever happened. The Slytherin common room and dormitories had been almost totally destroyed and divided. Animosity didn't even begin to describe how each half of Slytherin regarded each other with. The whole house, all involved in the fight, had had to clean up the house and serve a month's worth of detention for it, but Draco was relieved, he didn't have to pretend anymore.

He sat down next to his only Slytherin friend, Blaise Zabini, another gay Slytherin, but he at least was out in the open about it, he didn't know Draco was too. Blaise and Draco flirted all the time, and Harry kept encouraging Draco to tell Blaise and give it a try, but after the last fight within Slytherin over a relationship gone wrong, he didn't know if it was a good idea. Plus, he was scared, and thought there was no way Blaise would ever see him as more than a friend, as they had gone through so much together as friends. Draco felt like such a girl saying-well thinking-something like that, but it's how things were for him.

"How'd you sleep Draco?" Blaise asked, "anymore dreams?" Blaise and Harry were the only two who knew about Draco's dreams of the field and the scared brunette.

"Yeah, but still the same. I can't get over the bloody feeling that I need to go find her, help her or something. I don't know but it's driving me insane when I should be attempting to study for these asinine exams we have coming up."

"End of the year exams, Draco!! We're almost done and through with school! Surely you can feel a little excited at the prospects of never having to study again!?"

"Sure, Blaise, but really...what am I going to do once I'm done? all my life I was raised to serve the Dark Lord. That is no longer possible, let alone desirable in any way!"

"Draco! Calm!" Blaise grabbed Draco's shoulder, shook him slightly, "It'll be fine! Surely you know this!"

"Yes, but-"

"No! No buts! Well no butts besides your sexy ass," Blaise winked, once again flirting to try to lighten the mood, "why don't we plan a trip?! We can go vacation somewhere for a bit until we find a place we want to be and want to settle down. We can even go try to blend in with the Muggles!" Blaise was getting excited about this idea, Draco could tell.

"Blaise, as an idea it sounds fantastic, but in reality, actually going through with it-I don't know..."

"We could make it into an adventure to find this field of yours..." Blaise looked down and back up at Draco, "I know it's become important to you, and I want to try to help you. think about it, I forgot my textbook for Potions, so I'll see you in class," with that Blaise stood up and after squeezing Draco's shoulders lightly, reassuringly, walked out of the Great Hall.

A trip? Into the Muggle world? Finding the field and girl that haunted his dreams sounded amazing, like there was no better idea than this. Blaise even offered to go with him! As much as he'd enjoy it to be Harry coming with him, Draco still wouldn't be alone with Blaise there, and he got on well with Blaise, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable travelling with him.

**********************************************  
"Thought about my idea at all Draco?" Blaise asked as they sat together in the common room that night.

"Yeah actually Blaise, the idea sounds incredible! I was thinking we could go stay at my family's cottage further north-I think I recognize the mountain in my dream from somewhere near there. Plus there are a lot of woods there, maybe the field's close to there." Draco said, thinking out loud.

"Perfect Draco!...you sure you don't mind me coming with?"

"Of course not Blaise! I couldn't think of anyone better to come with!" 'Except maybe Harry' Draco added in his head, but didn't want to offend Blaise, who looked very happy about this comment. The two of them smiled as they continued talking and making plans all through dinner and into the night.

As he laid in bed that night, he couldn't help but imagine Harry going on this trip with him. What could he say, he was smitten with the boy, this crush being the strongest he had ever had. Draco wondered if Harry would be able to help find this field, or the girl, because Harry had done so well finding things throughout his years at Hogwarts-the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black, all the Horcruxes (Harry had told him all about them after the war had ended, during their time of establishing and growing a relationship), and who knows what else! Perhaps even there would be someone at the cottage nearby, the Cullens, maybe they had seen the field, Draco knew they went hiking nearby a lot. His last thought before he fell back into another dream of the field was imagining Harry there with him, hoping that, in his dream, Harry would be able to help him discover something new.


	3. 2: An Explanation

A/N: wow I suck. really...I definitely meant to have more of this posted already, but with this and my other story, and all the crap going on in my life-with my job or my computer...-it's been hard to get around to it...sorry!

so without further ado-here's chapter 2, this is B/E...i'm gonna be switching back and forth between Draco and B/E until they meet up and the storylines connect finally

KT :)

also-**_I do not own Twilight OR Harry Potter!! _**Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling have the honors of being able to say they do.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Explanation

They exited the private jet quickly, to avoid being seen by any humans. Alice assured them they would be safe, but Bella thought there wasn't anything wrong with hurrying just in case. She settled into the passenger seat of their rental Volvo, 'of course Edward had to get a Volvo, stupid shiny silver Volvo owner' Bella thought as Edward started the car and pulled away. He held her hand over the center console as they drove towards the cottage.

"Remember we do have neighbors, the cottage next to us belongs to the Malfoys, or something like that, but they're hardly ever there," Alice's final words to them had seemed oddly cryptic, Bella had her suspicions that her and Edward were having one of their silent conversations.

It was time for Bella to figure out what she meant, "Edward?" Bella asked, as she looked at her husband.

"Yes love?" Edward's ocher eyes scorched her unbeating heart, momentarily causing her to pause, dazzling her as usual. Edward chuckled, breaking her out of her daze and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Why was Alice so adamant about reminding us about the neighbors? The Malfoys? Has something happened before?"

Edward paused, "Well...remember how I told you I've lived in England before?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well..I knew a kid named Malfoy...this was actually recent too...I left a little over 4 years ago, just before I rejoined my family in Denali and then we came to Forks. Let's just say...in this kid's mind, I'm supposed to be dead." Edward said this last part in a rush, as if ripping a band aid off fast so it wouldn't hurt as much, 'or maybe he hoped I wouldn't hear it' Bella thought.  
Bella raised her eyebrow at him, and he knew she did as she said-"explain."

Edward sighed, he knew this was a conversation they'd have to have eventually but he wasn't sure how she was going to react to this story, 'but then again she never responds the way I expect her to either' Edward mused. "when I was here I was under the alias of Cedric Diggory. I had come across Cedric in an alley way in London at night, and he was dying fast. He had been attacked or something, I couldn't tell, but he begged me to help him find his parents peace. He explained to me how he was a wizard, about to enter his sixth year at some school called Hogwarts. He wanted me to hide his body, and I could pretend to be him as we looked exactly alike oddly enough. I couldn't change him, as that's not what he wanted-and you know how hesitant I am to change anyone, forcing them into this life," at this Bella rolled her eyes, waiting for him to continue, "I had the rest of the summer where I learned to do some of the basics, apparently something about me-or vampires-was or is magical and I could use his wand and perform magic." He paused here to look at Bella again, who looked surprised, but intrigued to say the least. She raised her eyebrow at him, as if to say 'okay...continue'

"I went to his school when it came time for it to start, and entered this competition they were having-the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric's family and friends would've expected him to participate and the challenge fascinated me, of course. Before you ask, I hunted in the connecting woods, deer, small creatures that the larger, magical creatures wouldn't notice missing."

"I actually was going to say-of course you participated, your over active competitive nature wouldn't let you sit idly by as a huge challenge presented itself right there in front of you," Bella giggled at the indignant look on his face, "you know that's 100% true!"

"Love! That's harsh! I'm not that competitive..."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "so you *didn't* just have a week long wrestling match because Emmett said he was a better fighter than you?" If Edward could've blushed, he would have, "that's what I thought," Bella said, smirking.

"Do you want to hear the rest of my story, love, or not?" Edward said, trying to turn the attention away from his embarrassment.

"Of course I do Edward, tell me about the tournament." Bella responded, sounding a tad bit patronizing which Edward raised an eyebrow at but went on to continue his story.

"Well, there were three tasks. The first one, we had to defeat or get past a dragon to get a golden egg that each dragon was guarding, easy enough with the combination of magic and being an indestructible vampire. The second task we had to rescue someone from the black lake-the large lake near the castle/school-and from the mermaids. Naturally they were afraid of me, being a vampire and all, but I used a charm as well to keep up appearances. The third and final task a kid named Harry Potter and I were tied for first and we wound up reaching the cup, or the end of the maze, at the same time. neither of us would take it, so we agreed to take the cup at the same time-"

Bella interrupted him laughing, "wait! You *actually* wouldn't win when he was offering it to you?!?"

"Bella! It's common courtesy, I didn't want to be selfish, plus he's been through a lot in his life, he deserves something like that."

"Through what?"

"Oh just a crazy murderous power seeking lunatic wizard who killed his parents and tried to kill him too but he's survived several different attacks from him..."

Bella was shocked. "Oh" was all she could say. "So I guess I can see why you did that."

"Yeah...well the cup transported us to this graveyard. Harry started panicking and next thing I know I saw a flash of green light, which I later figured out was called the killing curse."

"Wait...you were...killed?!" Bella was confused now.

"Well no, not exactly. I was more...frozen I guess. Granted I have no heartbeat, I'm cold and had been frozen so everyone thought I was dead. I became unfrozen halfway through "my" funeral, but stayed still and waited until nightfall to dig myself out. Because I was supposed to be dead, as Cedric, I knew I had to leave the country, so I rejoined the family in Denali, Alaska, and everyone that knew Cedric Diggory had closure that he was dead, and died facing a murderous lunatic, instead of some random no named criminal who left him in an alleyway to die."

Bella looked contemplative to say the least. Slowly she said, "so you lived...a year...as someone else...and as a wizard non the less?!?"

Edward was hesitant to respond, worried about her reaction as usual, "Yes...does that upset you love?"

"No....I don't know...I just...don't know why you kept that from me until now, I mean that's huge!"

"I had to keep it as secret as possible, only Alice really knows fully what happened-as she saw it...no one could know for several reasons: one-the wizard that "killed" me was the one going after Harry. As powerful as he was, he was able to read people's minds. He was hungry for more power and a way to cheat death, if he had found me alive he would've come for me, for my secret-"

"..and the Volturi would've wound up getting involved, and the whole situation would've ended poorly, and we would've had an actual war...right?" Bella figured it out quickly.

"Yes love, exactly. Now Voldemort (the powerful crazy wizard) is dead and all I really have to do is steer clear of where the school and Cedric's home are."

"And this Malfoy guy who would recognize you?"

"Yes, well him, and anyone else that would."

"Okay so we stay in the cabin, go out when we know he's not where he can see us, right?" Bella said, settling down after processing this huge story he just told her.

"Exactly love." Edward squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly as they kept driving.


	4. Important ANsorry!

**A/N:** WOW! I am _so _sorry I haven't updated! I am having a MAJOR case of writers block when it comes to this story...I know where I want to go with it but the words just aren't coming...any time I try to write this story material for my other story starts popping up....

So...I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a bit! I'm hoping to be able to get some inspiration for the story soon...I'm going to keep writing and I hope that this doesn't last too long...now that I'm in school I have more of a schedule now so I have my time every day where I work on writing, so every time I'm going to pull out this story and try to write more, so I may have updates soon, but I wanted to let you guys know what's going on...I haven't dropped this story, it's just going on hold for a bit.

If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me and help me out! :) I know there's not much to the story yet to have much of an idea of what's happening, but really...anything right now would help lol

Thanks! and again I'm sorry! :) KT


End file.
